Motto Aishite
by Masashi Uchiha
Summary: Naruto sang pemilik Kyuubi bertemu sosok Sasuke yang angkuh dan sombong? Namun siapa sangka dibalik sifat Sasuke ada makna tersembunyi/YAOI/NARUSASU!/BXB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto-Sasuke)**

**Title : Motto Aishite (Cintai Aku Lebih)**

**Warning : YAOI, BxB, TYPO(S), GAJE, ABAL ABAL, EYD, Don't like-Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha, Desa yang terkenal dengan Penimbaan Ilmu Kekuatan Ninja Terkuat Didunia. Desa Konoha Yang menciptakan berbagai generasi penerus Ninja Akademik dari dulu hingga Dunia menjadi Damai karna banyaknya berbagai generasi yang dikirim untuk melindungi seluruh penghuni bumi ketiap negaranya.

Malam ini, Semilir angin berhembus kuat bercampur dengan badai yang membuat pohon pohon tumbang berjatuhan, hewan hewan lari ketakutan, bahkan seluruh penduduk masuk kedalam rumah dan menguncinya rapat. Tepat DiHutan Lorong terpencil sebuah gubuk kecil bersinar terang. Gubuk itu bahkan tidak bergoncang saat angin berhembus kuat kearahnya. Suara tangisan Bayi terdengar dari dalam Gubuk kecil itu. Sosok bayi itu menangis dengan tanda lingkaran lingkaran diperutnya, tak lupa rambut berwarna kuning pirang itu dengan kulit coklatnya. Tangisan bayi itu semakin mengeras dengan airmata yang bercucur deras dari matanya seakan tak mempedulikan angina dan badai yang tengah bergemuruh diluar sana.

'Wish'

'Wish'

Pemuda berambut putih perak dengan masker yang menutupi hidung dan bibirnya tengah berjalan dan melompat dipepohonan besar bersama para pasukan lainnya. Matanya melirik tiap sudut arah seakan tengah mencari keberadaan seseorang. 'Dimana anak itu? Anak yang memilik Kyuubi didalam dirinya? Aku harus menemukannya' batin pria itu menggerutu

"- Kakashi, kita harus mencari anak itu kemana lagi?" sosok pemuda dengan rambut dikucir bertanya pada sosok Kakashi tadi. Yang hanya dibalas gelengan kecil Kakashi.

"entahlah Iruka, aku pun - tidak tahu.." Kakashi masih melanjutkan perjalanannya melompat dari pohon kepohon dengan mata yang selalu melirik tajam tanpa menoleh menatap Iruka.

"Aku yakin ia pasti benar benar kuat.. kelahirannya saja bisa membuat Alam menjadi seperti ini! Kekuatan alam tergantung padanya.." kali ini, Obito ikut berbicara yang dibalas anggukan serentak Kakashi dan Iruka. Sedikit menajamkan pendengarannya Kakashi mendengar suara tangisan dari arah barat, membuatnya terhenti dan diikuti oleh Obito dan Iruka.

" ada apa kakashi? Kenapa kita harus berhenti?" Iruka memandang Kakashi heran. Kakashi menoleh dan memutar arahnya cepat.

"—DISANA!" kakashi berteriak dan berlari kencang yang diikuti oleh Iruka dan Obito. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti disebuah gubuk kecil yang tengah bersinar. Mereka sedikit terperangah dan segara memasuki Gubuk kecil itu. Tangisan bayi itu semakin terdengar jelas membuat suasana semakin menegangkan.

"a – apa ini bayi yang dimaksud hokage?" Iruka bertanya yang dibalas anggukan Kakashi dan Obito serentak.

"Ki – Kita menemukannya?" ungkap obito tak percaya.

"yeah.. kita menemukannya.." jelas kakashi. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya "anak ini tidak mempunyai nama.. karna yang ku tahu dia keturunan klan Uzumaki. Aku memberinya nama.. – Uzumaki Naruto"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Alohaa~~~~~~~ ini FF pertama ku.. kalian tau kenapa? Karna aku ini seorang Author Shipper. Penulis FF shipper. Dan aku baru pertama kali nulis FF Yaoi Anime. Sorry ini singkat sekali dan padat juga -,- . soalnya ini masih tes. Mohon REVIEW nya^^. Butuh saran. Dilain chapter akan saya panjangkan lagi^^ .. **

**Arigatou^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**TITLE : MOTTO AISHITE**

**PAIR : NARUSASU, NARUSAI, NARUGA DE,EL,EL**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, ALUR KECEPETAN, YAOI, BOYS LOVE, TYPO(S), EYD ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**16 TAHUN KEMUDIAN—**

"NARUTO!" Sosok wanita berambut pink datang berlari tergesa gesa kearah naruto membuat langkah kaki naruto harus terhenti dan menoleh kesumber suara.

"Ya.. Sakura?" sosok yang disahut hanya menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya –sedikit merileks kan badan.

"aku senang sekali! Ternyata aku, Sasuke dan Sai satu tim dengan mu, Naru! Kita tim ke—tujuh!" Naruto hanya menampilkan cengiran kecilnya membuat wajah Sakura memerah padam—terpesona.

"ah.. benar! Aku tadi ketiduran saat pelajaran kakashi-sensei berlangsung.. hehe. Ngomong ngomong apa Sasuke dan Sai tidak keberatan ia masuk kedalam tim ku?" Naruto sedikit berbisik mencoba agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali ia dan Sakura.

"tentu tidak masalah.. ia hanya diam sedari tadi. Oh iya, Kakashi-sensei sudah menyiapkan kamar asrama untuk kalian. Sayang kamar itu hanya untuk lelaki seperti kalian tidak diperuntukkan bagi wanita. –padahal aku juga ingin tinggal seperti anak asrama lainnya. Menyenangkan bisa satu rumah dengan teman teman , bercanda ria, memasak bersama, makan bersama dan—

"heum, Sakura?" Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura membuat Sakura berhenti berbicara dan menatap Naruto dengan tanda Tanya.

"tadi.. hehe, apa kau mendengar tentang kamar asrama juga? Maksudku aku tadi juga tidak mendengarnya.." Naruto tersenyum canggung membuat Sakura menepuk Keningnya sendiri pelan.

"tentu saja aku mendengarnya, Naru. Dalam satu kamar asrama terdapat empat orang asrama ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk lelaki saja.." Sakura mengibas rambutnya pelan.

"tu—tunggu ! empat orang! Siapa saja?!" Naruto berteriak kecil membuat beberapa siswa menatap kepadanya.

"pelankan sedikit suaramu itu,Naru… jadi begini, kamar pertama dihuni oleh Lee, Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru. Kamar kedua dihuni oleh Kau, Sasuke, Sai dan Gaara. Kamar ketiga dihuni oleh Shino, Choji, Suigetsu dan juugo. Kamar keempat—

"Sudah, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi Sakura.. jadi, aku, Sasuke,Sai dan Gaara akan sekamar? Aku harap mereka tidak dingin dan suka jika mendapat kawan sekamar seperti aku.. hehe, soalnya kudengar sikap mereka terlalu dingin..haha" potong Naruto cepat membuat Sakura hanya mendengus kecil .

"iya, mereka memang seperti itu! Haha, mereka terlalu serius. Ah, aku lupa! Nanti sore tim tujuh akan mempelajari jurus cara menggunakan cakra dengan baik dengan pelatih kita, Kakashi-sensei.. jangan lupa ya Naruto! Aku pergi dulu aku ada janji dengan ino! Sayonara" Sakura pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto membuat lelaki berambut pirang ini ikut melambaikan tangannya pada sakura.

Detik kemudian Naruto kembali berjalan untuk melihat kamar asrama barunya. Kini, ia tidak perlu lagi pulang kerumah Kakashi-sensei dan kembali kesekolah karna ia sudah bisa tinggal diasrama sekolah yang membuatnya lebih mudah dan tidak akan terlambat kesekolah lagi. Ya, Naruto selama ini memang tinggal dirumah Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei lah yang telah merawatnya hingga sekarang tanpa tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya sendiri. jujur juga sebenarnya ini adalah penerimaan murid baru pertama, yang ia kenal disekolah menengah atas ini hanya Sakura, teman masa kecilnya. Jadi meski sakura menyebut nama Sasuke atau Sai atau siapapun itu, Naruto sebenarnya tidak mengenal mereka. Meski begitu, Naruto memang cukup terkenal disekolah ini karna Naruto yang tinggal bersama Guru populer disekolah perninjaan ini, Kakashi-sensei. Ah, lupakan dulu tentang ini. Naruto yang dirawat dengan baik, penyuka warna orange dan sangat menyukai ramen. Juga bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang Hokage, yaitu Pemimpin didesa Konoha ini. Mata sapphire birunya melangkah mencari angka dua dari pintu kepintu. Hingga ia mendapati nomor pintu yang ia tuju. Dengan semangat ia memutar kenop pintunya dan segera masuk dengan ceria tanpa menyadari tiga orang didalam ruangan yang menatapnya dalam diam.

Naruto yang menyadari itu segera membungkuk sopan dan ikut duduk melingkar dilantai dengan tiga lelaki dihadapannya. "ah.. hai.." Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya namun tetap tidak ada balasan dari ketiga lelaki yang masih menatapnya dalam.

Membuat Naruto tidak kehilangan akal. Naruto menatap sosok lelaki berambut Merah dengan huruf kanji dikeningnya, matanya memiliki lingkaran hitam seperti panda, tapi itu membuatnya tampak imut. Jangan lupakan kulit putihnya membuatnya tampak bersinar, Naruto memandang tanpa berkedip.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada lelaki Berambut Hitam dengan baju yang tidak menutupi perut ratanya membuat Naruto terkagum, Lelaki ini juga manis, kulitnya putih dan pakaiannya yang membuatnya tampak berbeda, Sekilas naruto tersenyum.

Yang terakhir naruto memandangnya kagum. Mata onyx kelamnya, kulit putihnya, rambut hitam dengan model melawan gravitasi bumi membuatnya tampak sangat manis. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal Kaku.

Sedangkan ketiga lelaki manis itu semakin menatapnya dalam.

"hey.. perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Mulai sekarang kita menjadi teman sekamar! Semoga kita bisa kompak dan mohon dukungannyaaaaaaaa!" Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan semangatnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya riang. Namun beberapa kemudian ia cepat mengubah posisinya terduduk kaku sambil salah tingkah.

Mendengar tak ada respon, Naruto melipat kedua tangannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "—hey kalian.. aku sudah memperkenalkan diri.. ayolahh~ aku juga ingin mengenal kalian.. kita kan sudah menjadi teman sekamar! Huh~~ayo perkenalkan diri kaliaaaan.." sekali lagi ketiga lelaki manis dihadapannya tetap diam.

Dengan bersabar Naruto mulai menunjuk pemuda berambut merah itu "—nah, namamu?"

Melihat itu pemuda berambut merah itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang dibalas anggukan tegas Naruto "namaku Gaara" jelasnya singkat.

"oh, senang bertemu denganmu Gaara. Ngomong ngomong wajahmu manis juga yaa.." Gaara hanya diam merona sambil menahan jantungnya yang hendak meledak. Kemudian Naruto Menunjuk Sosok lelaki dengan baju yang menampakkan perutnya, yang dibalas anggukan mengerti darinya "Namaku, Sai" jelas sosok itu.

Mata Naruto melebar dengan sinar kebahagiaan dan menunjuk sosok bernama Sai itu senang "—kau Sai! Ya ampun! Kau tim tujuh kan? Kita se-tim!" Naruto memeluk Sai kesenangan membuat Sai sedikit terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah dan jantungnya juga berdegub kencang.

"ah.. iya, Na-Naruto..kita se-tim" Sai sedikit gugup setelah apa yang Naruto lakukan barusan dengannya sedangkan lelaki berambut merah itu menatap Sai tajam .

Naruto berlanjut menunjuk Sosok Lelaki raven itu yang dibalas dengusan malas "Sasuke" Singkat, Padat dan Jelas.

Naruto pun tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh sasuke gemas "Kau Sasuke! Kau juga se-tim denganku! Tidak ku sangka ternyata aku memiliki tiga teman sekamar semanis kalian! Oh iya, aku boleh memanggilmu Suke kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencubit Pipi Sasuke gemas tanpa mempedulikan jeritan kesakitan Sasuke dan tatapan tajam kedua lelaki manis ini yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke.

"terserah kau saja DOBE! Tapi lepaskan pipiku, Sakit!" Sasuke menghindar dan melepas cubitan Naruto dari pipinya paksa.

"baiklah Suke.. eh, tapi jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Dobe, namaku Naruto! Aku ini pintar tau, Temeee~~~~" Naruto tersenyum genit kepada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke mendengus kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok lelaki pirang ini. Sambil meletakkan tangannya didada kirinya, jantungnya berdegub kencang. Wajahnya juga memerah. Oh tuhan, lelaki aneh dihadapannya sukses membuatnya seperti ini. Sasuke meracau kesal dalam hati.

"oh, eh.. Na—Naruto.. ?" sosok lelaki manis berambut Merah itu memanggil Naruto dengan malu-malu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lelaki berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum lembut –menghangatkan. "ya, ada apa,Gaara?"

"Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu? Ah—maksudku semacam kesukaanmu, atau apapun itu.." Gaara menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya malu.

"ah, jadi Cuma itu.. tak perlu sungkan untuk menanyakannya. Kita kan sudah menjadi teman sekamar hehe.. " Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya membuat Gaara tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan Sai dan Sasuke menatap Gaara Tajam.

Naruto melanjutkan Ucapannya "aku menyukai warna Orange. Aku juga suka jus Orange dan aku sangat mencintai Ramen, makanan itu yang pertama kali membuatku semangat. Aku selalu membelinya diwarung favoritku, ichiraku Ramen. Kau tau kan dimana tempatnya? Dibelakang sekolah. Haha, terkadang aku juga suka Ramen buatan Kakashi-Sensei. Aku tau Kakashi-sensei meminta resep dari gadis penjual Ramen langgananku. Aku rasa Kakashi-sensei menyukainya. Hehe..impian terbesarku ingin menjadi seorang Hokage! Itulah impianku sejak dulu!" Gaara melirik kecil kearah Sasuke dan Sai.

"—kau suka ramen? Aku bisa membuatkanmu mie Ramen sekarang?!" Gaara menatap Naruto Berharap.

"wuaah.. Benarkah? " Naruto menatap Gaara dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang aku bisa membuatnya untukmu.. Tapi—" Gaara menghentikan ucapannya, sedangkan Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu ucapan Gaara selesai.

"Kau harus membantuku didapur.. Bagaimana?" Naruto mengangguk semangat sebagai balasannya.

Sai menatap Gaara sambil mengangkat tangannya "Gaara, aku juga ingin ikut memasak bersama kalian.. bolehkan?"

Gaara mendengus kecil "—tidak usah! Aku dan Naruto bisa membuatnya berdua, jadi kau tunggu saja disini.." Sai mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Naru~ aku boleh ikut kaaaan?" Sai memohon Manja kepada Naruto yang membuat Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah

"—ten—tentu saja boleh.. bolehkan, Gaara?" Gaara hanya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil mengangguk terpaksa.

""Jadi! Kalau kalian semua pergi kedapur memasak bersama dan aku sendiri disini! Oh.. jadi? Apa yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang!" Sasuke menatap Sai dan Gaara tajam. Naruto hanya berdehem Kecil.

"Kau.. –ikut kami saja.. jika kita melakukannya bersama pasti akan cepat siap!" Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Gaara dan Sai saling bertatapan satu sama lain kemudian mengalihkannya kelain tempat dan berjalan malas kearah dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naru, kesini dulu~ bantu aku memotong bawang.." Gaara berteriak memanggil Naruto membuat Naruto bergegas berlari menuju gara tapi—

"Naruto.. Tolong aku ambilkan Mie didalam lemari" Sai memanggil Naruto membuat Naruto terhenti dan melihat Gaara dan Sai bergantian Panik. 'siapa yang harus aku tolong?' Batin Naruto.

"aku bingung harus menolong siapa diantara kalian berdua. Biar adil aku menolong Sasuke saja.. oke? Itu adil.." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto sedangkan Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya kaku. Gaara dan Sai hanya saling mengeluarkan deathglare satu sama lain. Dan kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

PLETAK-PLETAK—

Suara pisau Gaara terdengar keras. Gaara memotong Bawang itu dengan keras sambil menghentakkan Pisaunya kuat –kesal.

Disamping itu, Sai mematah-matahkan Mie lidinya lalu memasukkannya kedalam panci berisi air dengan melemparnya kasar Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal –merajuk.

Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lelah melihat itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya diam.

"Lalu.. apa yang harus aku bantu, Suke?" Sasuke hanya membalas dengan dengusan kesal.

"—aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bagaimana mungkin kau membantuku.. aku hanya melihat kalian memasak saja.." Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran konyolnya.

"maaf.. aku terlalu panik harus menolong siapa diantara Sai dan Gaara.. maka itu aku memilihmu saja, suke.. –tapi ternyata mereka malah merajuk begini.. huft—aku memang sulit mengerti mereka.. sebagai teman harusnya aku dapat—mengerti mereka~" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya kesal.

"ya—biarkanlah.. mereka saja yang terlalu manja.." entah kenapa Sasuke kesal melihat Naruto yang terlalu memperdulikan kedua teman sekamarnya yang menurutnya err—terlalu mencoba mencari perhatian sosok pirang ini.

"AWW"

Suara teriakan Gaara berhasil membuat Naruto berlari Kalut dan segera menghampiri Gaara. Tak berbeda jauh dari Sai dan Sasuke yang datang ketempat Gaara.

"Kau kenapa,Gaara?" Naruto bertanya kalut.

"Perih.. Jariku Perih—naru.." Gaara memperlihatkan jari telunjuknya yang mencucurkan darah membuat Naruto segera mengambil Jari itu dan mengarahkan kemulutnya—menghisap darah kotor Gaara. Gaara shock sekaligus merah merona melihat perhatian Naruto untuknya.

'Huh.. Cuma ingin mencari perhatian! Luka kecil saja berlebihan.. padahal dia seorang lelaki tapi sok lemah begitu menyebalkan!' Sai membatin menatap Gaara tajam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

'Dasar.. mencoba mencari perhatian Naruto saja!' Batin Sasuke panas.

Seakan tau Sasuke dan Sai menatapnya tajam Gaara hanya mencibir kesal dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya dan kembali menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum Bangga.

Naruto menatap Gaara lembut "apa masih—sakit?" yang dibalas Gelengan kecil Gaara

"Terimakasih Naru—" Gaara memeluk Naruto sambil tersenyum kemenangan kepada Sai dan Sasuke dibalik Tubuh kekar Naruto. Sai Dan Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya Kesal.

"kalau sudah tidak apa-apa kita lanjutkan saja.. dan kau beristirahat saja Gaara—biar kami saja yang melanjutkannya…" Ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Gaara menggeleng panik "Ti—tidak ! ini sudah membaik! Aku—

Naruto memotong ucapan Gaara cepat "Kau harus beristirahat Gaara! Bagaimana jika jarimu luka lagi? Sekarang duduklah dengan tenang biar kami saja yang melanjutkannya.." Sai dan Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan melihat Gaara yang Panik saat Tau dirinya tidak bisa dekat dengan Naruto lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah… ini sangat –enak!" Naruto sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk Ramennya dimeja makan berbentuk bundar Dengan Sasuke,Sai dan Gaara yang menatapnya horror 'tiga mangkuk?!' batin mereka kompak.

Naruto melihat ketiga lelaki manis ini masih setia menatapnya dalam membuatnya menggaruk tengkuknya malu "—hehe, tidak usah heran.. aku memang selalu begini.. oh iya, Sai?"

Sai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto dan berdehem pelan tanda balasan "ya?"

Naruto melirik kearah dinding dinding ruangan sejenak "kira-kira sekarang sudah jam berapa, ya?"

Sai melirik kearah belakang dapur sejenak "sudah jam empat sore.." lanjutnya dengan santainya.

"jam empat sore yaa…" lirih Naruto.

"hey! Bukankah seharusnya kita latihan! Kakashi-Sensei pasti lagi menunggu kita! Huwaaa bagaimana bisa lupa!" Naruto melebarkan matanya shock, Gaara hanya mendengus pelan 'huh.. sekarang dia pergi bersama Sai dan Sasuke! Aku ditinggal sendiri?! Andai saja aku setim dengan Naruto!' Batin Gaara.

Sedangkan Sasuke tersedak saat meminum air, tak jauh beda dengan Sai yang sudah terjungkir dari kursi makan.

"KITA TERLAMBAAAAAT!" teriak Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**HOSH – HOSH**

"Kakashi-Sensei! Sumimasen!" Naruto membungkuk hormat yang diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sai dari belakang.

Kakashi hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca dan menatap ketiga lelaki dihadapannya yang sedang terengah-engah. "tidak masalah.. latihan baru saja mau dimulai.." helaan nafas lega keluar dari ketiga lelaki itu.

"Narutooooooooooooo!" disisi lain Wanita itu, Sakura. Berteriak memanggil namanya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar namun tak kunjung melihat sosok sahabat yang menurutnya sangat periang ini.

"Aku diatas! Diatas pohon disebelahmu!" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, melihat Sakura yang sudah berada di ujung pohon paling tinggi. Membuat Naruto mengeluarkan decak kagum. Sasuke dan Sai hanya mendengus pelan.

"hey Sakura.. Darimana kau bisa memanjat pohon hingga setinggi itu?!" Naruto sedikit berteriak karna jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura cukup bisa dikatakan jauh.

Sakura tersenyum sambil membentuk angka dua dijari Telunjuk dan Tengahnya. "Aku sedari tadi sudah belajar menggunakan dan memanfaatkan Cakra dengan baik! Dan ternyata sangat mudah melakukan latihan ini!" Sakura bersorai riang.

Kakashi mulai berdiri dan menatap ketiga lelaki itu tegas. "pelajaran pertama. Usahakan kalian memusatkan fikiran kalian dan menjaga sebuah kosentrasi kalian untuk memancarkan energy cakra dari dalam tubuh kalian dan menyalurkannya kepusat ujung telapak kaki kalian.. ingat! Dalam latihan kali ini kalian sangat perlu mengandalkan sebuah kosentrasi!" Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai mengangguk paham.

Mereka mulai berkosentrasi sebelum beberapa Kunai melesat menuju mereka membuat mereka menghindar secara refleks dengan Kunai-Kunai yang telah tertancap Pas dipohon yang berada dibelakang mereka.

'Ku-kunai?!' Batin mereka Kompak.

**T.B.C**

**Jangan lupa R-E-V-I-E-W nya guys! ^_^ kira kira disini ada juga nggak ya yang suka couple Boboiboy X Fang?! Hihihi.. soalnya lagi mau buat FF itu.. entah ngapa saya sudah berada di Fujoshi tingkat Akut hehe^^**

***Arigatou gozaimasu xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMAIR : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**TITLE : MOTTO AISHITE**

**PAIR : NARUSASU, NARUSAI, NARUGAA DE EL EL**

**WARNING : YAOI! BOYS LOVE! TYPO(S), EYD, OOC DE EL EL**

**S.**

**ST..**

**STA…**

**STAR….**

**START…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"buat apa kau melemparkan Kunai kepada kami Kakashi-Sensei!jika mengenai kami bagaimana?!" seru Naruto ketus.

Kakashi menatap ketiga muridnya sejenak "—ambil kunai itu dan gunakan itu sebagai batasan kalian saat kalian berjalan menuju puncak pohon nanti. Goreskan kunai itu sebagai tanda.."

Naruto, sasuke dan sai mengangguk paham. Mereka mulai focus sambil memejamkan kedua mata mereka dan membuat suatu jurus. Aliran cahaya cahaya biru mengalir dari tubuh mereka. Mulai berpusat dan menjalar ditelapak kaki mereka, merasa aliran cakra telah berkumpul mereka bertiga mulai memanjat pepohonan sambil berlari didinding pohon dimana mereka panjat.

Sasuke terjatuh dan segera menggoreskan kunainya didinding pohon. Masih terlalu dekat, sangat jauh jaraknya untuk mencapat puncak pepohonan. Sasuke terengah engah dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Naruto yang semula hampir mencapai puncak seketika menoleh menatap Sasuke yang sedang terduduk kelelahan, sejujurnya Naruto khawatir kepada sosok lelaki berambut Raven ini. Tapi saat ini wajahnya benar benar manis dengan keringat yang menetes dan membasahi bebrapa bagian wajahnya membuatnya tampak menjadi lebih indah. Naruto lengah dan terjatuh hingga seekor burung gambaran Sai berhasil menangkap tubuh Naruto dan menaikkan tubuh itu kepuncak pepohonan dimana Sakura dan Sai disana tengah mengayunkan tangan dan tersenyum kepadanya yang dibalas Naruto dengan cengiran konyolnya.

Sasuke mulai kembali memfocuskan dirinya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dan mulai memanjat pepohonan itu dan lagi akhirnya ia terjatuh. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan mulai mengulangnya sekali lagi, hampir ketika sampai di puncak pohon Sasuke terlengah dan jatuh dari ketinggian yang bisa dibilang jika jatuh untuk para Ninja mungkin saja beberapa anggota tubuhnya akan patah lalu memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk mengobatinya. Naruto yang melihat itu terkaget dan segera mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangnya membuat para bayangan itu saling berpegangan tangan dengan sisi asli Naruto yang terjun lalu sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Sasuke erat membuat wajah Sasuke memerah merona. Sebelah tangan Naruto masih setia berpegangan dengan bayangan Palsunya. Seluruhnya bekerja sama saling menarik Tubuh naruto yang sedang merengkuh tubuh Sasuke erat hingga mereka sampai dipuncak pepohonan bertemu dengan sosok Sakura yang tersenyum lembut dan Sai yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. 'Sok romantic—cih' Batin Sai.

Sasuke yang seakan mengerti apa yang sedang difikirkan Sai hanya menatapnya tajam dan melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada angkuh. Sakura mulai mendekati Naruto yang masih betah menatapi wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum tanpa Sasuke sadari.

"Hey Naru!" suara Sakura sukses membuat Naruto menatapnya malas. Hey! Ia kehilangan pemandangan indahnya!

"kenapa kau menatap Sasuke seperti itu?!" pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat wajah Naruto gugup.

"—Tidak! Aku hanya ingin melihat apa keadaannya baik baik saja.."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya heran "—Apa kau baik-baik saja Suke?"

Sasuke mengangguk malas dan beralih meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya kehilangan dan pergi dengan menuruni pepohonan dengan hati-hati. Sasuke meloncat kecil ketika sudah sampai dan berlari menuju Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei.. aku permisi ingin pergi kerumah aniki. Ini penting.." Kakashi hanya menatap Sasuke sekilas dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda memberi izin.

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat menuju perumahan keluarga Uchiha. Dengan sigap ia menanggalkan alas kakinya ketika ia sudah sampai kerumah yang ia tuju. ia mendobrak pintu itu kasar dan melihat sang kakak yang menatapnya kesal.

"—Oh ayolah Sasuke! Kau sudah terlalu sering merusak pintu!" Sasuke hanya memutar kedua matanya Malas.

"Aniki! Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang sesuatu.." –Itachi nama sang kakak. Hanya menatapnya penasaran.

"Sesuatu? Tentang apa?" Kini Itachi bergerak mendekati sang adik yang tengah duduk disofa sederhana miliknya.

Sasuke menghirup nafas dahulu "—Kau tau kan kalau aku sudah tinggal di asrama Konoha? Aku sudah menemukan teman sekamarku. Namanya Uzumaki naruto.."

"Uzumaki Naruto?! Bukankah dia pemilik Kyuubi yang selama ini dicari kelompok akatsuki?!" Itachi terblalak kaget mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda membetulkan penuturan Itachi "—Betul sekali! Dia ternyata memiliki tingkah yang konyol.. dan juga menjengkelkan.."

"khukhukhu.. Kurasa cukup! Aku akan memberi tahu kelompok akatsuki jika aku sudah menemukan Naruto! Aku akan segera menangkapnya dan merebut Kyuubi darinya. Meski ia harus mati!" Itachi terkekeh sambil menyeringai senang.

Sasuke hanya menatap Horror Itachi dan menggeleng panik "Jangan Aniki! Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya!"

"—apa maksudmu Sasuke! Ini misi yang selama ini telah kelompok kami nanti.." Itachi mengerinyit tidak senang.

Sasuke merundukkan kepalanya panik "meski dia terlihat konyol dan bodoh. Tetapi, dia sangat baik dan sopan kepadaku. Sikapnya membuatku nyaman.. hanya ia teman yang membuatku ingin selalu berada disampingnya, aniki.."

"teman? Aku yakin kau mencintainya.." Itachi mencibir Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke berdiri dan menunjuk Itachi kalut "Jika iya aku benar benar menyukainya kenapa? Pokoknya Aniki tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Naruto! Jika tidak? Aku akan membenci Aniki!"

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. kita rahasiakan ini!" Itachi memijat pelipisnya lelah.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Itachi "Terimaksih –aniki.."

Itachi hanya berdehem pelan dan membalas pelukan Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

'Asal kau tahu saja Sasuke.. Kyuubi itu.. Kekasihku..Kekasih yang tersegel didalam kegelapan malamnya..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah jam segini kenapa Naruto dan yang lainnya belum pulang jugaaa!" lelaki manis bermbut merah itu –Gaara, menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

'Ini sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Tetapi kenapa mereka belum pulang? Seberapa lama sih latihan mereka?!' Batin Gaara kesal.

**CEKLEKK**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang sedang menggendong tubuh Saidengan meletakkan Sai dipunggungnya. Gaara mengernyit tidak senang.

"Sai kenapa, Naruto?" Gaara berusaha setenang mungkin meski didalam hati ingin sekali menjambak rambut sai dan menyeretnya keliling desa lalu tertawa nista sambil menginjak perut lelaki Ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Naruto melirik Sai yang sudah terlelap dibahunya. Lalu menatap Gaara dan mengeluarkan cengiran konyolnya "—Sai tadi terjatuh, di pertengahan pepohonan.. Kakinya terkilir dan aku membantunya lalu mebggendongnya hingga kesini.."

Gaara mengangguk paham dan melirik kepintu luar sejenak "—Sasuke?"

Naruto yang paham hanya mengedikkan bahunya "Tidak tahu.. dia tadi seperti meminta izin kepada Kakashi-sensei. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika –ia pergi kemana.."

Naruto mulai melangkah dan merebahkan Sai kekasur. Sejujurnya Gaara benar benar tidak suka melihat Sai yang sok kelihatan lemah seperti ini. Yang benar saja?! Sai pandai dalam hal menggambar yang membuat Gambarnya terbentuk Nyata. Kenapa ia tidak menggunakan jurusnya seperti Burung raksaksa agar cepat tiba dari pada harus sok bermanjaan dengan Naruto seperti ini! Gaara berdecih sinis.

Naruto masih setia menunggu Sai ditepi kasur. Wajah Sai lumayan mirip dengan Sasuke. Tetapi, wajah Sasuke yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Sebenarnya, diluarnya saja Naruto seakan tidak memiliki pikiran yang berlebihan. Tapi jujur saat ini Naruto sedang memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkan Sasuke diluar sana. Sudah jam segini tetapi Sasuke tidak kunjung pulang. Apa ia harus mencari Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Hollaaaa~~~ jangan lupa reviewnya! **

**Dan mampir di FF lainnya ya :3 yang suka Boboiboy x Fang atau Naruto x Sasuke.. terimakasih atas semuanya telah review di my stories^^ !**

**ARIGATOU TO READERS**

**LUPAKAN SAJA UNTUK SIDERS -,-**

**ALL ! THANK YOU! TERIMAKASIH! XIE-XIE ! KAMSAHAMNIDA! ARIGATOU! SUKRON! XD :3 :V**


End file.
